Past, Present and Future
by Traci
Summary: Spoilers for s3e5 - I really felt Camille's father was more of a Richard story.


Disclaimer: Needless to say, I own nothing of the show. Nada, Zilcho.

Spoilers: Season 3, ep 4 (I think) - deals with Camille's father's return.

Author's Note: I'm actually okay with the character of Humphrey but this was such a Richard/Camille story that I brought him back for it.

* * *

Past, Present and Future

* * *

He may not understand women well, and he was certain he'd never understand the woman currently occupying his thoughts, but he knew her well enough to suspect where she would be.

He stood at the edge of the beach watching her for a few moments, gauging whether she wanted a friend or to be left alone.

Their current case had flooded her with pain, bitterness and anger. For the most part he had treaded lightly around her while still trying to balance offering support and trying to figure a way to let her knew she could talk to him if and when she wanted to.

The look in her eyes when she realized the man who had abandoned her and her mother so long ago was a strong suspect in a recent murder was a look he never wanted to see in her eyes ever again. A dangerous mixture of disgust and hurt, of anger and lost child. She had run out of the station without a word.

Now, as he watched her from afar, Richard Poole knew what he had to do. No, what he wanted to do. He wanted to take her in his arms and protect her from the world. At the very least he wanted to protect her from the pain her father was causing her once again. Walking towards her, he noticed her shoulders moving and realized she was crying.

Without a word, he sat beside her and slid an arm around her.

Without a word, Camille Bordey nestled close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I shouldn't care," she whispered. "He left us. He never called for my birthday or Christmas or anything."

Richard rested his head on hers. "I wish I had the words to say to make it all better."

She sniffled.

"I'm saying this as a friend, not your boss, but if you would rather step back from this case I would understand. We all would."

Taking a moment to give the offer some real thought, she shook her head. "No, I need to be part of it."

He pulled her a little closer. "If you're sure. Just know I'm here for you and if you change your mind at all you don't have to ask or explain."

"Thank you, Richard."

* * *

With the murder solved and Camille's father cleared of being a murderer, Richard knew how much of a toll the last few days had taken on her. Out of earshot of Fidel and Dwayne, he had invited her over for a beer after work.

She had accepted his offer as was their usual routine anyway, though she thought it odd that he was formally inviting her.

When she arrived she stopped dead in her tracks. On the veranda was a beautifully set table, complete with candles, waiting for her.

Richard stepped outside carrying two glasses of wine and smiled when he saw her.

"Are you expecting someone?" she asked, unsure she wanted to know the answer.

"I am," he said, handing one glass to her. "You."

"Richard, I'm not sure... I mean… this is so unexpected."

"Yes, it's a little out of character for me but, well, if you'd rather we can stick with just drinks and…"

She placed a finger on his lips. "I didn't say I didn't like it. It's just unexpected." She grinned and took a sip of the wine he had presented to her. "But why?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to do something nice for you after the horrible week you've had."

Dinner was full of comfortable and friendly banter and conversation. He admitted he had one of the local restaurants prepare the meal, one of her favorite restaurants which she found more touching than she probably should have.

She leaned over the railing waiting for him as he cleared the dishes, his insistance that she do no work. He had managed to do in one night, with one thoughtful gesture what she had figured to be impossible. He had made her hurt a little less about her father. He had showed her the present and the future were what truly matter, those currently in her life who would be there no matter what, no strings attached, no conditions.

"Would you like that beer now?" he called out from the kitchen.

"That would be nice, thank you."

A few seconds later he appeared, handed her a cold beer and stood beside her. Clinking the bottles, he announced, "To a better week ahead."

She smiled at him, "It's already a better week thanks to you."

He blushed and looked away. "How is your mother doing with all this?"

Camille looked out over the sea. "She's strong but I know it hurt her too. I know it upset her seeing me deal with this."

"She may scare me at times but she loves you and would do anything to protect you." His mind betrayed him by silently adding, _As would I_.

Taking a long drink, she sat lost in thought. "Do you know what bothers me most?"

Richard shook his head but knew she wasn't looking for him to answer.

"That he never really gave me any answers or explanations as to why he did what he did. I understand marriages don't always last but to abandoned your own child who adored you? To just leave one day and never contact me again? How does someone do that? And then to show up again, as a suspect, and just act like nothing ever happened? That all is forgiven?" She turned to look at him. "That's what hurt the most."

Taking the bottle from her hand, he set both of them down on the ground then pulled her into his arms. She clung to him as she finally broke down and let go of all the emotions building up over the last few days. He held her just a bit tighter when he felt her gasp for breath from sobbing so hard.

As her breathing evened out a bit, he pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. Instintually he brought one hand up to wipe away the remnant of tears from her cheek. "I can't change the past but I can tell you this, none of us will ever leave you. Not your mother, not Fidel or Dwayne and not me." He smiled at her. "You're stuck with all of us."

She bit her lower lip. "What about when you go back to London?"

"Right. London. Camille, I, er, well, the thing is…"

She pulled away from him. "See! Everyone I ever care about leaves me eventually. Were you even going to tell me?" she shouted angrily.

"Camille…"

"No, it's okay. You were never hear to stay anyway. I understand." She turned her back to him so he wouldn't see the new tears forming. Then she felt his hands on her arms turning her to face him. Then his hands were cupping her face urging her to look at him.

"What I was trying to say is I'm not going back. Sure, I may never stop complaining about the heat and humidity and food with eyes but… but this is my home now."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really. I already told the Commissioner I'm here to stay. Though I hated to give him what he wanted all along."

She smiled. So Richard. Even in a 'moment' he still found something to complain about. In one, swift move she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed when she felt his arms around her waist. "I'm glad you're staying," she whispered before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Me too." Not letting her go, he asked, "Another beer?"

Camille nodded. "I'll get them."

His hands slid away from her waist. "You're my guest," he reminded her.

"But you just made me the happiest I've been in a long time."

Before he could respond, she disappeared inside his house. All he could do was watch her. His mind was trying to wrap around all that had just happened. Things were changing between them. The truth was, they had been for a while now. Tonight, tonight was a rather large leap and he was terrified. They had so much to lose but when she re-appeared in his doorway, eyes sparkling as she handed him a new beer, he knew there was a lot more to lose if he listened to his fears.

He felt her lean against him. Definitely far too much to lose if he didn't listen to his heart this time.


End file.
